MI LEMA
by martina.ojeda.923
Summary: Mi lema: Evita el amor a toda costa.
1. Chapter 1

MI LEMA

CAPITULO 1

ASTRID

Me levanté a la mañana con ese estúpido despertador sonando sobre el estante que se encuentra al lado izquierdo de mi cama. Hoy sería mi primer día de escuela, estaba en 3° de la secundaria. ¿Como se supone que me debería sentir?  
¿Feliz?  
No creo que eso sea. Ya estoy bastante agotada por el sueño como para estar feliz en mi primer día de escuela.  
¿Asustada?  
Astrid Hofferson jamás se asusta. Nunca lo permitiría. No es lo mío.  
Ya son las 6:30, mas vale que me vista.  
Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha. Estando dentro, decidí relajarme con la calidez que da el contacto del agua caliente sobre mi piel. Salí de la ducha y comencé a cepillar mi cabello. Hice mi típica trenza y salí del baño para buscar algo de ropa.  
Decidí ponerme una linda blusa negra que tenía grabada las palabras "just be cool" en frente con un pantalón de jean azúl y unas zapatillas "converse all stars" color verde. Comencé a sentir frío y entonces me puse un buso marca GAP de color celeste.

Bajé a desayunar pero, al notar de que ya estaban a punto de ser las 7:00, tome mi bolsa, me despedí de mi madre y me dirigí a la parada del autobús que quedaba a una cuadra de mi casa.

En la parada del autobús, estaban Brutilda Thorson, mi mejor amiga, con su hermano gemelo, Brutacio Thorson sentados en un banco esperando el autobús escolar. Brutilda era una adolescente como cualquier otra, salvo que no muchas chicas son fanáticas de ver destrucción y peligro en cada esquina. Ella y su hermano eran fanáticos de la destrucción. Por eso me agradaban. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad se enfocan en solo tres cosas en el mundo: ser coquetas con los chicos, verse como modelos todos los días y conseguir un novio. Todas esas cosas me parecían estúpidas y muy poco prudentes. Yo no era así. Ni Brutilda ni yo eramos de esas clases de chicas. Lo mío, ademas de los deportes y el entrenamiento, eran aventurarme en el bosque hasta encontrar nuevos lugares y cosas por descubrir.  
Como les decía, ni Brutilda ni yo eramos normales. Lo normal es sumamente aburrido. Otro de mis muy amados pasatiempos es leer novelas de ciencia ficcion y romance. Las cosas en los libros parecían ser tan reales... pero no lo son en la realidad. La realidad es todo lo contrario a mis novelas. Obviamente, no voy a enamorarme de un vampiro o un hombre lobo como en los libros que solía leer a los 11 años pero, muchas veces soñaba con que mi vida sería como esos hermosos libros que han llenado mi cabeza de aventuras y romance. Ese estúpido romance. Hay una gran diferencia entre la palabra "gustar de alguien" y "enamorarse", eran cosas muy diferentes. El amor es un maldito sentimiento al que todos estábamos condenados a sufrir. Al principio, parece ser algo bello y tierno, lleno de hermosas sensaciones de mariposas en el estomago, alegría y bombones de chocolate en cajas con forma de corazón. Pero tanto Brutilda como yo sabíamos perfectamente que el amor tenía su lado oscuro, en el que el corazón sufre y se lamenta de haberse enamorado de la persona incorrecta. Como todas la heridas, el amor deja cicatrices, y como todas las cicatrices, dejan un rastro de dolor detrás de ellas.  
Brutilda, al darse cuenta de que iba hacia allá, corrió hacia mi a saludarme.  
- Hey! Astrid chica! Pensé que te perderías el primer día!-  
Brutilda sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba el primer día. Pero Brutilda siempre será Brutilda.  
- Sí, pensé en quedarme en casa, pero piensa, ¿Como soportarían los demás tus molestos comentarios sarcásticos sin mi?-  
- Ja, ja, muy graciosa Hofferson. -  
- Lo sé! Soy la mejor.-  
Nos echamos a reír y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba su hermano.  
- Hola Brutacio!- le saludé de forma amigable.  
- Que hay Astrid? Ahora sí, Brutilda es toda tuya. No quiero escucharla quejarse hasta el final del día. La eh soportado hablar de cosas de niñas contigo por teléfono todo el verano. Creo que mi cabeza explotará si escucho otra queja de su parte. -  
Brutilda, al escuchar eso, se dirigió a su hermano.  
- Ja ja, no me tientes. Me encantaría ver como tu cabeza explota en miles de pedazos salpicando sangre por doquier!-  
- Me encanta cuando me lees la mente hermana.- Dijo Brutacio con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Aún no entiendo eso, pero al parecer, ellos nunca cambiarán. Y así seguimos hablando hasta que el autobús llegó. Subimos al autobús y seguimos nuestro trayecto a la escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

HICCUP

Primer día de escuela. Que "alegría". Otro año más para escuchar las aburridas explicaciones de los maestros, problemas entre adolescentes, chicas tontas coqueteando con cualquier chico guapo que se encuentran... lo típico.

Yo no soy muy popular pero, tampoco soy invisible como lo solía ser antes. El año pasado rechacé a 6 chicas que me invitaron a salir solamente porque yo les gustaba por mi físico. Pero en mi vida, solamente me ah gustado una sola chica: Astrid Hofferson.

Es la chica de mis sueños. Y a pesar de que hemos hablado bastante, nunca eh logrado pedirle que salga conmigo. Con tan solo verla me vuelvo loco. Directamente, me quedo sin palabras. Ahí parado como un estúpido. Nunca me eh sentido así con nadie. Solo con ella.

Al ver el reloj me di cuenta de que ya era tarde para tomar el autobús,así que tendré que caminar a la escuela. Me vestí, bajé de mi habitación y comencé mi viaje a la escuela.

Luego de estar aproximadamente media hora caminando, llegué a la escuela. Decidí entrar para ver en que clase me pondrían este año, me dirigí a el afiche de orientación y busque mi nombre.

En la parte de 3° estaban los nombres:

Patán Mocoso

Patapéz Ingerman

Brutilda Thorson

Brutacio Thorson

Hiccup Haddock

Astrid Hofferson

Bien, ya se cual será mi clase.

Esperen un segundo, ¿¡Astrid estará en mi clase!?

No puedo creerlo! Será mejor que lo confirme yo mismo.

Decidido y con una sonrisa en los labios, me dirigí a mi clase para volver a ver a la chica que me había robado el corazón hace mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ASTRID

Entré al salón de clases con Brutida a mi lado. Ella quería tratar de convencerme de salir con alguien como cualquier adolescente común. Pero ese era el problema. Yo no era como otras chicas y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Nunca me permitiría enamorarme. Me juré eso a mi misma desde hace ya mucho tiempo y pienso mantener mi juramento en pie. Decidímos sentarnos en el primer banco a seguir nuestra "muy interesante"conversación.

Al rato entra Patapéz Ingerman (el amor secreto de Brutilda) al salón y se dirige a sentarse con Brutacio a charlar mientras esperábamos a nuestro primer profesor del día y a que los demás alumnos llegaran.

No habían pasado ya mas de 2 minutos cuando Patán Mocoso (el ser humano mas irritable del mundo) entra al salón. Al vernos a Brutilda y a mi, se dirige hacia nosotras con una sonrisa que ninguna chica podía resistirse. Ninguna chica excepto YO.

- Hola preciosa, me extrañaste?- me dice con su estúpida mirada. Qué se cree?

-Mmm... NO.- le respondí cortante y dirigí mi vista hacia Brutilda para seguir charlando. Pero Patán no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

- A si? Pues eso es desilusionante ya que yo no paré de pensar en ti en ningún día. Y dime, que fue lo que más te gustó de las vacaciones?

-Te seré sincera, creo que lo mejor que me pasó en las vacaciones fue dejar de ver tu horrible rostro por dos meses y medio, así que, si nos disculpas, estamos tratando de conversar- Le dije ya un poco cansada de su presencia.

Ya una vez vencido, Patán se fue con los chicos a la otra mesa.

Ya habían llegado casi todos los alumnos cuando el profesor entró al salón para dar comienzo a la clase. Pero antes de que el profesor pueda hablar, la puerta del salón se abre nuevamente dejando ver a un hermoso chico de ojos verdes y un disparatado cabello marrón entrando al aula.

HICCUP HADDOCK.


End file.
